ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Prime)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place. To find a common point of reference for both timelines, this was created. 212 ABY = 2012 AD 0 ABY = 1800 AD 1800 BBY = 0 AD 3600 BBY = 1800 BC 4000 BBY = 2200 BC Timeline Prime Prior to 60 million BC *c.100,000,000 BC **The Alterans evolve in their home galaxy and progress into the first evolution of humanity, to a scientific level far beyond that of present-day humanity along the path to ascension. *c. 80,000,000 BC **The Alterans are split between two factions, the Ori being the larger, religious faction and the smaller faction towards belief in science. Ultimately, their viewpoints diverge so much that the two groups split apart and begin to oppose each other, culminating in the Ori attempting to destroy the disobedient Alterans. **The remaining Alterans hide on Celestis. The scientist Amelius creates the Ark of Truth, a mind programming device that can be used in a war against the Ori. However, instead of going to war, the Alterans decide to leave their galaxy, and began searching for a new home. The Ark is left behind buried on Celestis. Between 60 million BC and 1 million BC *c.60,000,000 BC **The Alterans, after thousands of years of searching, discover the Milky Way Galaxy, where they eventually settle down and build an impressive empire, becoming known as the Ancients. The first landing place for the Alteran ship in the Milky Way Galaxy was on the planet Dakara. Other early settlements of the Alterans in the Milky Way Galaxy included Earth, which the Alterans called "Terra". **The Ancients construct several seed ships and the Destiny, launching them to explore galaxies several billion lightyears away. Between 1 million BC and 100,000 BC *c.500,000 BC **Proclarush Taonas was made uninhabitable through volcanic activity on the planet, although the Ancient outpost remained intact when the Shield held back the lava, eventually forming a dome once the molten rock cooled down. *c. 125,000 BC **On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including the Unas, the largest predator found on the planet. Using the Stargate on P3X-888 the Goa'uld traveled to other planets in their Unas hosts, conquering and multiplying. *c. 105,000 BC **On Earth, the first Homo sapiens appeared. Their genetic makeup is devoid of many elements that mark them as related to the Ancients, aside from eventual physical similarities. Between 100,000 BC and 1st Century AD *c 42,000 BC **The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving - albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species’ genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds to hunt and seek new hosts. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species. *c.28,000 BC **The Goa'uld discovery of the worlds formerly controlled by the Ancients provided the Goa'uld with a rapid influx of technology. P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors *c.23,000 BC **The Keplian race evolves and civilization begins on Kepler-22b *c.22,000 BC **The Goa'uld Empire is formed *c.8000 BC **The Lanteans flee Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy, re-settling on Earth. ***The Tau'ri are quite primitive, preventing the Lanteans from ever rebuilding their great civilization; the Lanteans then spread out, with some living out the rest of their lives with the native peoples, others making their way to the Stargate in Antarctica, and some ascending. *c.6000 BC **Ra discovers Earth and seeds humans to different planets throughout the Goa'uld Empire. ***The Goa'uld Empire thrives and expands further throughout the galaxy. ***The Jaffa are created by the Goa'uld to serve as incubators for larval symbiotes. *c.3000 BC **The Sodan Jaffa rebel against Ishkur. **The Tau'ri rebel against Ra. ***Ra leaves Earth, but leaves his Stargate behind, and diverts his attention to the Asgard. *c.2200 BC **Kar-Nol Edej is born on Alderaan. *2170 BC **Kar-Nol Edej begins his teachings of force-sensitives on Coruscant. *2165 BC **Kar-Nol Edej exiles himself to the planet of Balamak. *2140 BC **Pirates land on Balamak and capture Kar-Nol Edej along with several of his belongings. The pirate vessel is soon flooded with radiation, killing all onboard except for Kar-Nol, as the stasis pod was shielded from radiation. **The pirate vessel's hyperdrive malfunctions and is en-route to a far away galaxy. *1860 BC **Darth Trion is born on Korriban in the Skyriver galaxy. *1566 BC **A space vessel's hyperdrive completely shuts down as it enters the Milky Way galaxy near the Gadmeer original homeworld. *c.1000 BC **Keplian technology is matched with the 20th century Tau'ri. *13 BC **A space vessel drifts to Earth and crashes in a mountain range in what would later be called the Appalachian Mountains. Between 1st and 19th Century *c.1 AD **Egeria creates the Tok'ra to oppose the System Lords. *c.500 **Merlin develops the Sangraal. *510 **Fall of Rome on Earth *c.1000 **Anubis is banished from the System Lords and flees to Kheb. ***Anubis ascends, but is quickly cast out by the Others. *c.1004 **The Genii Confederation is formed in the Pegasus galaxy. *1337 **Hundred Years' War occurs on Earth between France and England. *1444 **Battle of Varna on Earth, securing way for further Ottoman expansion into Europe. *1453 **Hundred Years' War ends. **Fall of Constantinople to the Ottoman Empire on Earth. *1579 **Eighty Years' War occurs on Earth, between the Netherlands and Spain. *1618 **Thirty Years' War occurs on Earth, between Protestant nations and Catholic nations. *1756 **Seven Years' War occurs on Earth on five different continents. *1776 **American War of Independence occurs on Earth, securing way for one of the most powerful cultures in the galaxy. *1781 **Roqui Zaxari is born on Mandalore. *1789 **French Revolution and Conquests occur on Earth. 19th Century *c.1864 **Bra'tac is born on Chulak. *1870 **Franco-Prussian war occurs on Earth, with Prussia emerging victorious and uniting the Germanic region under "Germany". *c.1899 **Teal'c is born on Chulak. 20th Century *1914 **World War I occurs on Earth, between dozens of nations and causing the deaths of over 20,000,000. *1929 **Soofbot is constructed by a team of researchers on Kepler. *1930 **Planetary War 4 takes place on Kepler-22b. *1936 **Spanish Civil War occurs on Earth, forming Spain into a fascist government. *1939 **World War II occurs on Earth, killing over 60,000,000. *1946 **Beginning of Cold War on Earth, between NATO and the Warsaw Pact. *1961 **Bay of Pigs invasion, which almost destroyed the Tau'ri civilization. *1975 **Jason Hudson is born in Washington DC. *1980 **Mark Anderson is born in Pennsylvania. **David Krieger is born in Minnesota. *1985 **Alex Mason is born in Alaska. *1987 **Mark Anderson discovers a stasis pod containing Kar-Nol Edej, and accidentally deactivates it. Kar-Nol gives his thanks in the form of teaching Anderson the Jedi Arts. *1989 **Kar-Nol Edej dies on Earth. **Michael Johnson is born in the US. **End of the Cold War on Earth. *1991 **Sierra Schauer is born in the US. **1991 Persian Gulf war on Earth, marking the beginning of the era of the expansion of media. *1997 **The Charter of the SGC was signed by the President of the United States on February 22, founding Stargate Command. As a result, Major General George S. Hammond was given authorization by the President to form nine covert teams, designated SG-1 to SG-9. Their standing orders included, acquiring weapons or technology that could help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld, whilst establishing alliances with the people of other worlds. Colonel Jack O'Neill was given command of SG-1, with Captain Samantha Carter as his second-in-command and Dr. Daniel Jackson accompanying him, while Major Charles Kawalsky was given command of SG-2. *1998 **SG-1 makes first contact with Thor. **Cheyenne Deneva is born in Russia. **Mark Anderson joins the United States Air Force ***Anderson is sent to the Cheyenne Mountain complex and has a lengthy talk with Captain Samantha Carter. *1999 **Earth is added into the Protected Planets treaty between the Asgard and Goa'uld. Early 21st Century *2000 **Mark Anderson is transferred to the Cheyenne Mountain complex, with knowledge of the Stargate Program, and assists Major Samantha Carter in modifying several devices. *2001 **Sergeant Mark Anderson becomes a member of Stargate Command at the request of Major Carter, and is added to SG-16. **2001 Invasion of Afghanistan by the US, emerging into a multinational anti-terrorist conflict. *2002 **Anubis rejoins the ranks of the System Lords. **Jonas Quinn joins SG-1. **Prometheus is completed. *2003 **Anubis destroys Abydos. **Daniel Jackson descends and rejoins SG-1. Jonas Quinn leaves SG-1 and rejoins his people on Langara. **Anubis creates the Kull Warriors. **Janet Fraiser is killed on P3X-666 **2003 Invasion of Iraq by the US, involving a coalition of democratic nations. *2004 **Henry Hayes is elected President of the United States of America. **Jack O'Neill downloads an Ancient Repository of Knowledge into his brain. **Anubis sends a fleet to Earth, which is later destroyed by a swarm of Drone Weapons. **Ba'al becomes the dominant System Lord after taking control of Anubis' forces. **Elizabeth Weir and the Atlantis Expedition travel to Atlantis and indirectly cause a premature awakening of the Wraith. ***The Tau'ri-Wraith War begins **The Replicators, led by RepliCarter, begin their attacks in the Milky Way galaxy. *2005 **SG-1 finds a Time Jumper on Arkhan's world. **The Replicators are eradicated using the Dakara Superweapon. **Anubis becomes locked in eternal battle with Oma Desala. **The Goa'uld Empire is dissolved. **The Free Jaffa Nation is created. **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and added to SG-22. **SG-1 and SG-22 are ambushed by cloaked Sodan warriors. **Alex Mason is scouted for the CIA by Jason Hudson. **The Daedalus is completed. **Atlantis is sieged by the Wraith. **Jack O'Neill is transferred to Homeworld Command. **The Ori discover the Milky Way and begin their crusade. *2006 **Prometheus is destroyed over Tegalus, and is soon replaced by the Odyssey as Earth's flagship **A combined fleet of Tau'ri, Jaffa, Asgard, Tok'ra and Lucian Alliance ships travel to the planet designated P3Y-229 to intercept and stop an Ori fleet from arriving through a newly discovered Supergate. Four Ori warships emerge from the Supergate. The battle results in a complete loss with almost all of the attacking ships destroyed including the ''Korolev, ''Earth's newest BC-304 under the control of the Russians. The Odyssey narrowly escapes from the battle. **The Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance War begins. **The Asurans are discovered by the Atlantis Expedition. *2007 **The Sangraal is sent to the Alteran Home Galaxy, killing all of the ascended Ori. **The Asgard gift all of their technology to the Tau'ri, and commit mass suicide. **Atlantis is relocated to New Lantea **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Captain and transferred to Atlantis. ***Anderson receives the Ancient Gene Therapy. ***Anderson joins Major Evan Lorne's team. *2008 **The Asurans and their homeworld are destroyed by a combined fleet of Tau'ri, Wraith, and Traveler ships. **The Atlantis Expedition make contact with the Vanir, a faction of Asgard residing in Pegasus. **Major Lorne and his team go on a covert mission on a Wraith Hive ship to gather intel on the remaining Wraith fleet. ***Captain Anderson is severely wounded during the mission and receives implants that flood his bloodstream with nanites. **Ba'al's final tracking-implanted clone is killed during a Tok'ra extraction ceremony, with the host alive. **George Hammond dies. *2009 **Atlantis returns to Earth in response of the ZPM-powered Hive Ship, which is soon destroyed by John Sheppard using a Nuclear Warhead from inside. **Mark Anderson is transferred back to Stargate Command after the destruction of the ZPM-powered Hive Ship, and is tasked with developing new technologies to protect Earth. **Mark Anderson develops the Quantum Screen and discovers several new alternate realities. **Atlantis returns to the Pegasus galaxy. **The Lucian Alliance attacks Icarus Base. ***The Tau'ri discover Destiny, an unmanned ship launched millions of years ago by the Ancients, that is billions of lightyears away from the Milky Way galaxy. ***The crew of Destiny begin to unlock parts of the ship, stopping at various planets along their path for supplies. **The crew of Destiny make contact with the Nakai, a race of beings that wish to take control of Destiny, who captured Dr. Rush and Chloe Armstrong, but were later rescued. **The Lucian Alliance dials Destiny and sends through an attack force, which is later captured by the crew. **The crew of Destiny make contact with the Ursini, a race of aliens that were forced to take shelter in an Ancient Seed ship, and are forced to leave behind Colonel David Telford on the seed ship. **Chloe Armstrong is found to be under the influence of an alien pathogen, which is assumed to be of Nakai origin. **Dr. Nicholas Rush unlocks the bridge of Destiny, giving him full access to the ship and it's systems. **Destiny drops out of FTL near a graveyard of ships, which reawakens a group of Berzerker Drones, fully automated machines created by an unknown civilization millenia ago to destroy all foreign technology that are controlled by a Control Ship which houses an AI, and are able to track the Destiny through a subspace signal from an active stargate. ***Eli Wallace and several other crew members discover the bridge, finding out that Rush didn't trust anyone enough to tell them. They later get past their differences and fully cooperate with eachother. **Colonel Telford is reunited with the Destiny expedition when the Seed ship assists Destiny. ***The Destiny and the Seed ship, along with the arrival of the Nakai, launch a combined assault on a Control ship, destroying it and deactivating the drones. ****Chloe Armstrong is cured of the pathogen, with the Nakai gaining more knowledge of the Destiny. ***The Ursini contact their planet. After finding out that their civilization was wiped out, they launch a suicide run on a Control ship, getting destroyed in the process. *2010 **Homeworld Command is attacked by the Lucian Alliance. **The crew of Destiny discover the people of Novus, descendents of the crew from an alternate timeline. **Alex Mason comes out of retirement and joins the CIA once again. ***Mason goes on a series of missions and ends up in France. ***Mason returns from France and the CIA considers him a burnt agent. ****The CIA and MI6 perform Operation Charybdis to eliminate Alex Mason, the operation fails **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Major. **The crew of Destiny are placed into stasis, powering down all systems except for shields and the hyperdrive, planning to have the ship remain in FTL until they reach the next galaxy to avoid the Drones. *2011 **The Red Faction is formed by Alex Mason. *2012 **Hank Landry is elected President of the United States of America. **Sierra Schauer joins the Red Faction. **The Endeavor is completed. **Mark Anderson creates SentryRam and the SRN, he later installs them onboard the Endeavor. **Alex Mason stows away onboard the Endeavor **Mark Anderson takes the Endeavor on it's test flight, testing its sublight drive, hyperdrive, long range sensors and communication. ***A solar eruption disrupts the hyperspace window as it enters hyperspace, and the Endeavor is flung into the Skyriver galaxy. *2013 **Mark Anderson and SentryRam complete the Automatic Replicating Device using technology derived from the Asgard Computer Core, creating a relatively light and mobile device for matter creation, while requiring relatively little power to function. **The Destiny comes up short on the next galaxy and drifts at sublight speed for the next few years. **Homeworld Command, not having heard from Colonel Young after the planned three years of stasis, begins working on a way to dial Destiny without the need of an Icarus-type planet. **Burrock is discovered by the Henderson, and is colonized by the Tau'ri. *2014 **Mark Anderson builds an exosuit to survive the vacuum of space. **David Krieger is promoted to the rank of Colonel. **The Sith Imperial Fleet, commanded by Darth Trion, flee the Skyriver galaxy. **The Lucian Alliance raids various planets in the Milky Way galaxy, including Tagrea. **Keplian starships start using Quartizum enhanced warp cores. **The Ukraine Revolt occurs on Earth, forming the new nation of Crimea. *2015 **Alex Mason discovers the Ebon Hawk adrift near a star in the uncharted regions of the Skyriver galaxy. **Ba'al's remaining clones are released from stasis, not possessing the tracking device. They begin spreading out and slowly rebuild their power while keeping in regular contact. **Alex Mason leads an operation to infiltrate the Endeavor. ***Mason acquires enough Artificial ZPMs to power each of his ships and modifies their hyperdrives. **Alex Mason leaves the Skyriver galaxy **Mark Anderson leaves the Skyriver galaxy. *2016 **The Skyriver galaxy collapses in on itself. **Mark Anderson returns from the Skyriver galaxy with the Endeavor, while towing three Venator-class cruisers through hyperspace. **Alex Mason returns from the Skyriver galaxy with several space vessels. **Red Faction troops infiltrate Stargate Command and relay Tagrea's coordinates to Alex Mason, while downloading a fraction of the database containing other addresses. They then evacuate to another planet via Stargate, then dialed Tagrea from there. ***Red Faction forces are relocated to Tagrea on Mason's orders. **Ashwan of Tagrea notifies Stargate Command that his people wish to cease all relations and bury their Stargate. General Carter reluctantly agrees that it is for the best. **Mark Anderson begins a cloning experiment. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating AlphaRam. The clone, however, is unstable and is quickly placed in stasis. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating DeltaRam. The clone underwent a radical change in behavior and was placed in stasis. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating OmegaRam. The clone had no abnormalities and was trained by Anderson. After being trained for several months, Omega was cleared for active duty. **The Fleet Destroyer is completed ahead of schedule and fully operational. *2017 **Mark Anderson, utilizing several Artificial ZPMs worth of power, opens a stable connection to Destiny, but discovers that the crew is still in stasis and that the ship is adrift. ***Anderson prepares a Mark I Exosuit and remotely sends it through the stargate, along with several Naquadah Generators. He then uses the suit's remote connection to power life-support and releases Dr. Rush and Eli from stasis. Anderson then works with them to modify ship systems to allow for uses of Artificial ZPMs, and sends Rush the schematics for the ARD. ***Destiny reaches the next galaxy and recharges in a star, leaving behind the Berzerker Drones in the last galaxy. **The Sith Imperial Fleet enters the Milky Way galaxy and remains hidden in an uncharted sector of space. **The Battle with the Wraith Fleet takes place. **The First Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. **The Battle of P4C-437 takes place. ***Lt. Johnson is captured. *2018 **The Second Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. ***Lt. Johnson is rescued, but Alex Mason takes his place as prisoner. **The Battle of the Void takes place. ***Alex Mason escapes the Fleet Destroyer with help from OmegaRam **The Battle for Earth takes place. ***OmegaRam is killed by Mark Anderson using the superweapon on the Fleet Destroyer. *2019 **Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. ***The Fleet Destroyer is destroyed. **Homeworld Command, fearing that the Red Faction and the Lucian Alliance would take advantage of the loss of the Fleet Destroyer to capture Tau'ri-allied worlds, begin constructing planetary shield generators on all allied worlds. *2020 **The First Battle of Pluto takes place. **The Second Battle of Pluto takes place. ***Alex Mason is rescued and returns to the Red Faction. **P5S-360 appears roughly 42,000 lightyears from Ardena, and has a Human civilization rivaling Earth's level of technology. **Jack O'Neill is elected President of the United States of America. **Mark Anderson reverses the damage done to AlphaRam, and brings him out of stasis. **Mark Anderson builds an outpost on P3X-439. **Mark Anderson creates a Phase-shift Device using technology from Arthur's Mantle. **The Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance negotiate a Non-Interference treaty, stating that neither party shall attack or interfere in the other's territory, with the penalty being the removal or confiscation of involved objects. **Thermonuclear strikes take place on Kepler-22b, causing the deaths of over 22 billion Keplians. **Earth is discovered by Keplians. **Ba'al reforms the Goa'uld Empire with Enko at its center. Using technology he acquired from Anubis, Ba'al begins taking planets by force. 21st Century post-2020 *2021 **AlphaRam builds the Grey Fox at Area 51. **Mark Anderson creates a sentient hologram using a copy of his consciousness. **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel. **First contact between the UAC and Keplians takes place on Kepler. **Ra'suuk invasion begins in the Milky Way. **The Ra'suuk invade Kepler-22b. *2022 **The Red Faction becomes stupidly rediculous *2023 **The Battle of The Major Factions takes place. ***A space-time anomaly occurs during the battle, and the ships with their crew are instantly transported to an unknown galaxy Reality 071 *